


Wording Matters

by waywardchilde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just fluff, mute!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been together for 9 years. Cas is the only thing that made the last nine years bearable for Dean, because Deans mute.</p><p>A/N: Fluff is just boom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wording Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Deans sign language is told like 'this' and Cas' speech is like "this"

Dean Winchester was born mute. It was hard for Dean for the first 16 years of his life. No one understood why he could never talk to anyone, and if someone spoke to Dean all he could do was nod or shake his head. That got on a lot of peoples nerves. The only thing that got him through the last few years of his life was Cas. That’s why Deans been going behind Cas’ back for a surprise. 

“Hey Dean, how was your day?” 

‘Work was a pain. Just looking forward to dinner tonight' 

“Well I’m going to get in the shower to get ready” 

‘Dress nice’ 

“You know it” 

Once Dean heard Cas step in the shower he pulled out the velvet box to open it. Cas was the only thing that got Dean through the rest of his high school and the previous years of his life. Lucky for Dean, Cas had known sign language when they met. If he didn't.......well lets just say things would be a lot more different for Dean. * 

“So, Dean, what restaurant are we going to?” 

‘Surprise’ 

"Let me guess The Roadhouse" 

'Shut up' Dean put the Impala in drive sharing a grin with Cas all the way to The Roadhouse. 

When Cas and Dean were at The Roadhouse, Dean ran around the car to open the door for Cas. 

“Gentle many” 

‘Screw you’ 

“Maybe later” 

Dean and Cas went into the restaurant with big idiodic grins on their faces. 

They both ate and talked about how their day was, and when Dean was ready to show Cas what he’s spent months on, Dean had their waitress (known as Jo) clear the table. Once Jo had left, Cas got confused. 

‘Hey Cas’ 

“What?” Cas said starting to get wide eyed seeing Dean slip out of his chair. Dean got down on one knee, next to the table, opened the box revealing a silver band, and struggled but chocked out. 

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
